


Each Touch a Tender Word to my Heart

by Ember_Eyes_are_for_Tigers



Series: In a Crowd of Thousands of Masks [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Delearys Knows What's Up, F/F, Just- Faerryn quit being so uselessly gay, Kissing, useless queers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_Eyes_are_for_Tigers/pseuds/Ember_Eyes_are_for_Tigers
Summary: There are a couple of things that mark a spies life, and, one of them, it's the ability to be unseen in a crowd, just another face in a sea, easy to forget.Usually worldwide famous spy, Faerryn Stamen Limu, would be used to being unseen, to slipt through a crowd and to never be remembered. However, after a fateful night, something changes. And, that something is more easily defined with a gorgeous golden dress and a beautiful smile.
Relationships: Delearys of Aderyn & Faerryn Stamen Limu, Faerryn Stamen Limu & Sal Devon Archibald Van Dolion of Musicals, Faerryn Stamen Limu/Nismyl Saurflayer
Series: In a Crowd of Thousands of Masks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712350
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Each Touch a Tender Word to my Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissMariel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMariel/gifts).



> Huge shoutout at my amazing friend Andreas, @logicalbutanxious for, not only being an amazing friend, but, also for helping me and beta-ing this fic the night when it hit the deadline- again, thank you so much <3
> 
> Anyway, this is a spy au, with Faerryn and Nismyl and I love them! And, this fic is a gift to my incredible, really sweet and kind friend Mariel for their birthday- happy birthday, my dude! You're older and you've survived another year, couldn't be more proud <33  
> I really hope you enjoy this

The night had started rather unceremoniously.

When Faerryn Stamen Limu had stepped in the Guild, the world wide famous spy agency, she was expecting to spend the night doing paperwork for the mission she and her team had just returned from the previous day, or, even, get some intel on the next mission Oak Owen was going to send them on. Both of the tasks were promising tedious hours at her desk, that still sounded better than any sort of action packed mission where she would have to resort to firing her gun.

However, life has a funny way of giving you what you want in unexpected ways.

Because as Faerryn stepped out of the elevator, sipping a cup of hot coffee that should be able to keep her awake for the entirety of the night, she found herself getting dragged into a cramped dressing room by three exhausted looking halflings. And, if it wasn’t for her quick reflexes, she would have spilled the hot beverage over herself and the poor halflings. 

Which, at the moment, seemed like the worst thing that could happen that night.

The dressing room the halflings dragged her into was covered in clothes of every colour and every size, from the floor to the ceiling. The room in itself had a faint vanilla and lavender scent, and the air was whispy and heavy.

And, while a part of her wanted to spend hours marvelling around the room, seeing if it was truly some kind of pocket dimension and wanted to discover how deep she would have to walk through the dresses before she could call herself utterly lost, another part of her, the one with the the ready reflexes and keen eye, started observing the three halflings as they bustled around. 

They started by taking her coffee cup away and, while she was still missing the warmth it provided, they began changing her in a slim, silver dress that reached the floor and seemed to shimmer when touched by light. Then, they moved to trying to tame her hair.

Thanks to hours of personal experience, Faerryn knew the struggle of water genasi hair and the constant fight she had to do to just fix it in a ponytail. She couldn’t find herself envying the halflings, that seemed already so close to throwing themselves into the void in exasperation.

After a considerable amount of time, the three moved to her make-up, working their magic and highlighting her blue skin with silver accents and making her look like some sort of beautiful celestial creature, which felt as if she were inhibiting a feys body, rather than her own.

However, as rapidly as she had been dragged into the room she got thrown outside. She found herself in a corridor of the building she didn’t even know existed. 

She wasn’t alone because meeting her with the bright LED lights in the corridor, there was also the rest of her team. Each one of them shrouded in elegant clothes, which looked far more appropriate on them than on her.

The first ones to noticed her were Delearys and Sal, the former in a long fiery red dress with a cut that revealed a strap on her leg with a knife hitched to it, and the latter in a tux, the first few buttons of the collar undone and his long dark hair left free behind his shoulders. 

Even if Faerryn knew better, the two of them seemed like the perfect murder couple- the sort of couple you would hear about in whispers through the halls of a spy agency. Myths and legends.

When they saw her their expressions of monotone boredom slipped as they lit up. Or, at least, Delearys lit up. Sal always looked more on the bored side of things.

“Faerryn, you’re finally here. Good, we can go now,” said Delearys, offering her a tight smile and starting down the corridor, forcing the rest of the group to follow her steady pace. 

“‘Sup.”

Faerryn looked behind her, finding the two youngest elements of their team following them, intently watching a video on Cornelius’ phone. 

“Hi.”

“I know what you’re thinking: we’re going on a mission.  _ Tragic _ ,” commented Sal, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Faerryn’s team was wonderful. Most of the time.

Sal would probably tell her that she shouldn’t have to complain about them, not with him being able to charm and get information out of anyone. Or, with Delearys being able to wield close to every weapon, and having ties with the most influential family in all of Heathwood. Or, even Cornelius and Machelle, the youngest between them, one that managed to steal everything he set his mind on stealing and the other who could memorise every detail of every person they’ve encountered, every plan they ever plotted.

However, Faerryn could find herself complaining plenty; even with their incredible talents and abilities.

Because Sal might have been the most charming person, but he was also the most annoying. Delearys- actually, about her there wasn’t much Faerryn could complain about.

However, Faerryn doubted she could ever forget when Cornelius let himself slip to an enemy spy, who he was and who they worked for, and, thanks to him, her family was in danger. Escaping from Merrowport, her hometown, and the dangers it now held.

“Tonight’s gonna be a  _ long _ night. We’re going to rob the rich.” Cornelius interjected, raising his head from his phone. As the steps began, Machelle looked up too, starting to talk in a quiet tone:

“Loratris Laravilliers. Her father has just passed away, leaving her all of his riches and a diamond-“

“We’re after the diamond.”

“She was getting to that, Sal! Let her talk.”

“As I was saying- Uhm, a diamond. A hundred and twelve carats-“

A low whistle came from Cornelius, who pocketed his phone as they reached the doors of the garage,

“... but, it’s not it’s value that the Guild wants it for. It’s said that it has magical properties, I believe that it has actually some sort of celestial trapped inside of it... but, I don’t know.”

Delearys opened the door, letting them enter in the enormous bunker type of garage before them. 

Prototypes, of various vehicles, were in two long rows along the walls. Each of them unassuming, perfect to be lost in a crowd, exactly like them.

“Is she throwing a party of some kind?” Asked Faerryn as she slipped into the backseat of the car, next to Cornelius, as Machelle sat at his other side.

“Yup! Isn’t it so cool? I’ve never been to a fancy rich party for the rich!”

“I  _ never  _ would have guessed.” Answered Sal, sitting in the front passenger's seat, while Delearys sat behind the steering wheel.

“I still can’t believe that the four of you can’t drive.” Grumbled Delearys as she started the engine.

“Sorry, Leary.”

“Yeah, sorry, but, I’m gay and since I can do basic maths…”

“Hey! I can drive.”

“Then why do you never drive, Sal?”

“Hate it.”   
“Of course you do. Anyway, could someone please pass Faerryn the file about Laro- Lal- Laravilliers and all of her guests?” 

“Yes,  _ Mom _ ,” said Cornelius, grinning as Delearys’ expression turned into exasperation, as he sent Faerryn the files.

As they finally reached the outside of the building, finding themselves a couple of streets distant from it and into the bustling city, the conversation in the vehicle continued. Which Faerryn quickly tuned out as she started reading the various files on her phone. 

Loratris Laravilliers 

Tide Elf

3/12/4192 - currently alive (311 years old in the current date of 4503 a.m.)

Works for the Yewmayth Magazine, as a photographer

Has been charged and found guilty of arson in the date of 3/12/4272 on the private property of Sarlyark Laravilliers [deceased] [filed]

Has been charged and found guilty of arson in the date of 22/4/4273 on the private property of Salyark Laravilliers [deceased] [filed]

Has been charged and found guilty of arson in the date of 6/3/4290 on the private property of Ail'nu Willowpelt [alive] [charges dropped in date 8/7/4290] [filed]

Has been charged and found guilty of minor hand armed assault in the date of 26/8/4299 [charges dropped in date 14/10/4299] [filed]

Gabriel Wyvernpuff, previously known as Gabriel Kilna and Gabriel Mihrow

Human

[unknown] - currently alive (presumed age of 36 years old in the current year of 4503 a.m.)

Currently works for Loratris Laravilliers as her personal bodyguard

Might have been involved with a gang or an organised criminal group, details are currently unknown

[Criminal record unknown]

Underneath, in the note section, Cornelius had typed out:  _ am i the only one that finds his surname familiar??  _

The list of people went on and on. 

Around two hundred people were invited to this event, not counting for catering and entertainers. And, as they sped through the streets of the city and towards the countryside, Faerryn found herself wondering how big of a building the event was going to take place in and how much money this Laravilliers was spending on a party to celebrate the death of her father.

She mustn't have liked him a fair deal, and, seen her criminal record, it looked like she enjoyed putting his belongings on fire.

“Alright. This was a fairly interesting read,  _ especially  _ thanks to Cornelius’ notes.”

“My pleasure.”

“So, what’s the plan?”

The room could make anyone dizzy.

Or, at least, it made Faerryn dizzy with the people dancing and twirling at the centre, music, chatter and incenses of unknown properties filling the air with their sweet aromas and white noise. 

She had followed Delearys and Sal through the entrance and, immediately, the two were off dancing around each other as they observed more closely the various halls where the party was taking place.

Faerryn was used to slipping through the crowd, being unseen. But, both Sal and Delearys had the tendency to grab the attention of everyone in a room, which they often used at their advantage. Because, as they dazzled the room, like ethereal beings made of wind and poetry, stunning everyone in their wake, they caused the perfect distraction for Faerryn. She would slip away and go help Cornelius and Machelle in the most... delicate sections of the plan.

However, at the moment, she felt utterly lost.

No one had yet started speaking in her earpiece, leaving a deafening silence, which could have meant everything, to be honest. But, Faerryn wasn’t going to let herself get anxious- not during a mission.

She trudged away from the bright golden hall, going to the opposite direction of Sal and Delearys, and passing through a much slimmer hall, but heavily decorated nonetheless.

If the previous room seemed suited for a King, with it’s three crystal chandeliers dropping with elegant grace from the roof and pervading the whole room in a warm golden light, accentuating even more the heavily decorated walls and marble floor, then this room suited a poet.

On a wall paintings, around five meters high, reached the ceiling, depicting scenes of old elven myths and legends that Faerryn did not recognise and did not care about knowing. On the other wall there were huge windows that gave to the private gardens of the estate, vibrant green leaves and brightly coloured flowers adorning bushes and trees or even a couple of tables, left outside for the partiers when they would eventually move outside in the cool summer breeze.

Her gaze moved to an attendant passing nearby, and she took the occasion to quickly grab one of the appetizers they were offering. 

Taking a bite she didn’t know exactly what it was, except that it was fancy and elaborate, and that it tasted of vegetables and something… spicier. She kept on drifting through the luxurious halls, slipping through the crowd like a dancer whose talent will forever be unknown, and quietly observing the many people that passed her by, unnoticing.

Except she wasn’t the only one quietly observing.

It took some time for their gazes to meet, or for Faerryn to even realise that someone had noticed her in the fray. 

She had found herself in the gardens, the night dark and the atmosphere magical thanks to the fairy-lights hanging from tree to tree, sipping a bubbly drink from a glass flute, listening to the voices in her ear.

It seemed that nothing had arised for either of the two seperate teams.

Machelle and Cornelius had managed to sneak in successfully from the roof, dropping themselves through a window. From there it was only an hour for them being able to go through all the security protocols, and, hopefully, they didn’t need her help right then.

In the meantime Sal and Delearys had been dragged in the social circles and while Faerryn had conversed with a couple of people herself, she didn’t envy the two for being unable to escape from the trap of sociable rich.

She sighed, finding herself leaning on the wall of the building, scanning the crowd before her for what felt like the three hundredth time. 

That’s when she saw her.

Dark skin, golden curly hair delicately pinned on her head and her eyes. From such a distance, and with the hazy light, Faerryn could swear the eyes of the stranger seemed like melting gold- shining in the darkness of the night to her.

The stranger, a dwarf, was in a golden, enormous dress that only accuented the stranger’s alluring gaze. Someone, a human man, seemed to be talking to her, although she didn’t seem to even care about listening. 

Her attention was enraptured solely by Faerryn. She found herself surprised by the feeling… giddy when she realised so. 

Without realising she was even walking, she found herself in front of the stranger, the human man no longer in sight. And, it didn’t amaze her that she didn’t find herself caring where he had gone.

“Uh, hello. I’m afraid I don't know anyone here and-”  _ you seem like the only person truly worth talking to _ , wanted to say Faerryn, but, when she looked down at what could only be mirage of her beauty, she found her throat dry and her heart thrumming against her ribcage.

“I’m... Faerryn, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

The moment when she said her name, and not the name of identity she was supposed to be under at the current moment, she felt a gasp in the earpiece and her blood ran cold. She wanted to kick herself, she had just revealed her  _ name _ . The most important and secretive thing for a-

But, then the stranger smiled up at her, so sweet and so alluring that Faerryn just wanted to chuck her earpiece out of her ear and not hear the warning Delearys and the threats from Sal. She tuned them out as the stranger answered:

“The pleasure is all mine, Faerryn. You may call me Nys.”

An hour later, or maybe more, it was difficult to tell the time when you were enjoying yourself, Faerryn found herself pushed against a wall of corridor cast in the shadows.

And, she was kissing the beautiful stranger, the mysterious Nys.

Because from even just a couple of minutes talking together, Faerryn had gathered that her companion had countless secrets. She wasn’t even sure if Nys  _ was  _ her actual name. 

Not that she found herself caring all that too much, she had secrets too. So many that at times they felt like they were an ocean, slowly dragging her to the depths and drowning her while they did.

And that might have been the reason why she let herself get distracted. Get distracted by the golden dress that looked like the sun in the sky, by the dark soft skin under her touch and warm lips that seemed to be calling for her name.

Or maybe she let herself get distracted because it felt like the right thing to do in that moment. Follow a stranger that, for some reason, seems intrigued by you, back into the mansion so big it could be a castle. Be brought to a hallway so lost in the maze of walls, that it could be the perfect place to get murdered without anyone hearing. Let yourself be pushed against a wall and get senselessly kissed, as your mind is whirling for answers, the constant pressing emergency of the mission at hand and the inebriating skin against your own. The sensation that if you don’t do anything there will be no other occasion.

It’s not a Faerryn thing to let herself get so distracted.

But she’s willing to make an exception as Nys starts leaving soft kisses down her neck. 

For just a moment, she doesn’t let herself be worried, or anxious. There’s no earpiece or voice in her head reminding her that she has a job, duties to attend to. No worries that anyone could ever hear or know about this.

So, she lets the moment last longer. She lets it transform into a couple of minutes and then a part of her started whispering how lovely it would be to be able to kiss Nys every day starting from now on. Even if another part of her, the one that could be called rational if logic hadn’t been thrown out of the window an hour or more ago, reminded her that they had just met. 

Who is this stranger, except a good kisser? Except a person who had somewhat stolen something, maybe her heart or maybe her mind, in just a night-

“Oh my  _ fucking _ god.” 

She froze, recognising the voice, and so did Nys. 

The reality of the situation immediately crashed on to her, and she struggled opening her eyes. Knowing that if she did Nys and the glorious night with her would disappear, and that she would have to face Sal, who was probably already laughing his head off, because of how the situation had so majestically reversed.

Faerryn sighed, feeling Nys still so close and already so far away, and opened her eyes.

She shared a glance with Nys and her golden gaze, fast but sad nonetheless, and turned to look towards the end of the corridor.

And, there he was. 

Sal Devon Archibald Van Dolion, trying to maintain composure, next to a human man. Broad shoulders, red beard and a scar long his eye. 

Gabriel Wyvernpuff. 

The man with three surnames (but, still not enough to rival Sal) and who looked just as surprised and delighted as Sal currently was.

Faerryn fixed her dress ever so slightly and walked towards Sal, leaving the warm embrace of Nys, and glaring at him, daring him to try and laugh. He was smart enough not to, he just smirked at her instead, saying to Wyvernpuf:

“I think I found my friend, big guy. Now we’ll get off. Don’t worry, our driver is probably waiting for us. Aren’t they, Glynles?”

Faerryn nodded at Sal’s words, and absentmindedly glanced at Nys, who smiled, sweetly. In her eyes something crossed, and, Faerryn wasn’t quite what it was.

It was Faerryn who ended up dragging Sal away from the corridor, as he was too inclined in making her suffer through her misery and embarrassment. They made their way through the lavish halls, most of the partiers having already left or in the midst of leaving and retiring to their abodes.

“Well, how the turn tables,  _ huh? _ ” commented Sal, not being able to contain his laughter anymore.

“And the most surprising thing is that it’s  _ you _ . Not the kids-”

“They aren’t kids.”

“Shush, yes, they are. And it’s not me or Delearys, who has the most likelihood in going absolutely off the rails under stress and fuck around with someone-”

Faerryn rolled her eyes as they stepped outside of the main entrance and started walking towards the car, where Delearys was already waiting for them.

“I found you countless times making out with some random guy when you really shouldn't have been.”

“Those were mostly for distractions, it was literally  _ my job _ . For you, though, it  _ so  _ wasn’t. You seduced that woman and, I swear, if I didn’t have to take you away you were probably going to-”

Faerryn was going to punch him, kick him,  _ whatever,  _ if it meant that he would shut up. However, as they slipped into the car, Cornelius piped up:

“Going to do what?”   
“ _ Nothing! _ ”

“Oh? Is that the name of the woman you were going to-”

“ _ Sal, _ ” grumbled Delearys, beginning to drive down the street towards the city, “use your words carefully, there are kids in this vehicle.”

“We’re not fucking kids. See! I even know what fuck means,” screeched Cornelius, and Faerryn quickly glanced at the two of them, noticing how Machelle was cradling in her hands a diamond. Which, under its crystal surface, seemed to shimmer a silver, light blue mist.

“What I did to occupy the night isn’t important. We found the diamond and retrieved it, mission accomplished.  _ Let’s not talk about Nys and me anymore! Thank you. _ ”

Through the mirror Delearys shot her a knowing look and, even though Faerryn couldn’t see it, she swore she smirked.

A couple of weeks had passed since that night.

Many more had followed, each one of them filled with a weird sense of loneliness, one that Faerryn hadn’t noticed she had been harbouring till then. 

The one mission they had been on since that night, Faerryn had found herself craving for someone to notice her, to not just be the one who would slip away when the moment arised. As she stood in front of the building, watching carefully the people in the streets, next to Delearys, she couldn’t stop herself from hoping that Nys would appear from the crowd. Maybe talk, maybe learn more about the mystery dwarf, or maybe… something other than talking.

And Delearys had somehow noticed.

“Hey, you alright?”

“Hm? Oh, uh, yeah. Yes, of course.”

“Really? Because you seem rather distracted.” 

Faerryn remained quiet at that, frozen in her place staring in front of her.  _ Not the time to start overthinking, not the time to realise that she is right. Not the freaking- _

“Is this about that woman you met a couple of nights ago?”

As she asked, eyes moving to look at her, observing her every movement like a predator with its prey, Faerryn couldn’t stop herself from biting her lips.

“If you don’t mind me asking, what exactly happened that night that shook you so much? It’s like you’ve been a different person since then.”

“Nothing. Just-” 

The temptation to tell Delearys everything about how she was feeling, about that night and that woman she couldn’t stop thinking about even in her sleep, bubbled up, threatening to spill on their mostly professional relationship. Which in one case wouldn’t be too bad, but, on the other-

After what Cornelius had done, what he had said and how that came to bite her back and how it felt more like being stabbed in the back than anything. She didn’t really know what to do or what to even say, especially to a spy like Delearys.

“Nothing. My head is in the clouds lately, nothing to worry about.”

She must have been able to deceive the other, who, although kept looking worried, turned back towards the crowd.

“Alright. But… if you need anything, you know where to find me.”

Another week had passed when it happened.

Faerryn was in her private study, in a building distant from both her apartment and the Guild, made so that if anyone found the place, they wouldn’t be able to find the next two most important things, and if during her training she busted some pipes by bending some water, she wouldn’t have too much trouble.

However, she wasn’t currently training. Although, she guessed, that could have been a good way to distract the mind even for a couple of minutes.

Instead, she was sitting at her desk, her hair floating around her without the constriction of being in a ponytail and her tired eyes scanning papers of files and reports all scattered around her. The day had turned into evening and then, afterwards, night, sooner than she had anticipated. And, without her even noticing it had begun creeping towards three am.

However, she didn’t find herself caring all that much. She had so many papers to read through and to organise, she couldn’t let herself worry about time. 

And, besides, it wasn’t like the papers even cared about the meaning of time.

The work in front of her, though, had only been partially done. Like most of everything Faerryn had lately been doing. 

Her thoughts were always drifting off, trying to grasp memories of a night that was quickly feeling farther than a simple month. 

It felt stupid to even let herself get distracted so easily, but, once she started focusing, a part of her couldn’t stop wonder what that golden dressed stranger that went by Nys was doing. 

Most of the time she would end up daydreaming about all the different things that a woman so stunning could be currently doing. Probably attending more fancy parties and relaxing in clothes that cost more than Faerryn’s entire apartment. 

However, one thing she had never expected the stranger to have been doing was to ring at the bell of her study at two forty in the morning.

When it did Faerryn was quick on her feet, springing to grab the first weapon in her reach, that ended up being a pen, and walking towards the door, mind reeling. She couldn’t think of anyone who, at such time, would ring the bell of her study.

Machelle, the one who came to her study the most, was probably sleeping. The same she could confidently say about both Delearys and Sal. However, it also couldn’t be Cornelius, even though his sleep schedule was the most messed up between all of them, as he didn’t know the meaning of the word door, always preferring to use windows to enter somewhere.

So Faerryn felt like she had every right of feeling suspicious. 

The door slowly creeped open. Faerryn had to momentarily get used to the darkness of the corridor before she understood who was standing in front of her. Exhausted, but smilingbut smiling up at her.

The pen in her hands fell to the ground.

“What the-”

“Hi. Can I come in?”

“I-” Faerryn looked around her, then, at the mess that was on her desk, “sure.”

She let Nys in, and as she passed next to her, Faerryn, took the occasion to observe her better in the light of her study.

Her golden hair, still in heavy locks, was left loose on her shoulders. A red beret was placed at the top of her head and, to Faerryn surprise, she noticed that Nys was wearing normal clothes. Not fancy gowns that seemed straight out of a fairytale, but, a pair of jeans, an oversized t-shirt tucked in and a heavy red coat.

And, even with normal clothes she still managed to look absolutely fantastic. 

“I should probably explain a couple of things.”

“Uh, yeah. Probably,m,” murmured Faerryn, closing the door behind her. Her eyes not being able to tear themselves off from Nys’ fidgeting figure.

“So, okay. First things first, you look like an utter mess, which doesn’t surprise me because from my records you haven’t been sleeping at all, which is…  _ worrying _ .”   
“What do you mean records?”

“I’ll explain it as soon as I can, I promise.”

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes as if to prepare herself to a devastating impact, before opening them up again.

“My name isn’t Nys. It’s Nismyl, with an i.”

Faerryn must have been looking at her in bewilderment, because she soon continued:

“The reason why I gave you the fake name, which also links back to your question about records, is because I’m a private investigator. And, a good one enough to discover the secret intelligence agency you work for,” she took another breath, this one much shakier.

“I was at the party because of work, my current employer, Loratris Laravilliers, knew that someone was going to steal the Celestial Crystal. My job was to discover who stole it and-”

“Follow them?”

“Uh, yeah. And, also, stop it from happening, although I might have gotten _ a tiny bit  _ distracted.”

Faerryn snorted.

“So, did you just follow me because that was your job?”   
“Goodness no! But, also, kinda, at the start. But, after knowing it was the Guild, my job was done. I didn’t need the specific names, just the one person they,  _ you _ , worked for. However, once I managed to discover the Guild I indulged in wanting to see you- I mean, curiosity. I indulged in my own… curiosity and found you and, to be honest, this is not usually how I do stuff, like courting. I’m not such a stalker, I promise-”

Nismyl never finished her sentence as Faerryn leaned down, kissing her.

It took a couple of seconds for Nismyl to get over her surprise and start kissing back, her arms finding themselves around Faerryn’s neck, drawing her closer. 

It was wonderful, it felt like a long awaited reunion with a touch of melancholy, but it also was like fireworks, brilliant and loud. Sooner than they both wanted to, they had to break to takr a breath.

So close to each other, Faerryn could feel Nismyl’s heartbeat, just as fast as her own, thrumming against her and, before she realised, she found herself asking:

“Do you- wanna stay here tonight?”

The smile that Nismyl offered was enough of an answer.


End file.
